The Call
by Shadow Hime
Summary: Darien cheats on Serena with Raye. R&R, you know the drill


Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters included in it. Nor do I own the song or lyrics to "The Call". Those belong to the Backstreet Boys; just like Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

This is a fic about Darien cheating on Serena with Raye. This is in Darien's P.O.V. I know it's sad to think about, but I just thought of it while listening to this song. Enjoy!

The Call

By: Shadow

__

*Phone ringing, Serena picks up* 

Serena: "Hello?"  
Darien: "Hi, it's me what's up, baby?  
I'm sorry, listen I'm gonna be late tonight  
so don't stay up and wait for me, ok?"  
Serena: "Where are you?"  
Darien: "W-wait, wait, wait say that again?"  
Serena: "Hello?"  
Darien: "You're really droppin' out.   
I think my battery must be low!  
Listen, if you can hear me,   
we're going to this place nearby, all right?  
Gotta go!"

*click of phone hanging up*

Everyone lies and makes mistakes, right? Well I told a lie so bad that I hurt not only the person I lied to, my girlfriend Serena, but I also hurt myself. Here, let me tell you about it.

It was a typical Friday night. The guys and I went out to hang out and to relieve us of the pressures of daily life. The club we were at was like it always is, dull. Since none of us were having much fun, we decided to leave. As we were walking out the door, I spotted a very fine looking girl looking at me. I told the guys that I would catch up with them later and called Serena. Since we live together I knew that she was going to get worried when I didn't come home. So I told her that the guys and I were heading to some place near us. When she tried to find out more, I said that my battery was running out and hung up. Then I went over to meet my mystery girl. We hit it off really well. I found out her name was Raye and that she lived near by. She then invited me to her place, so I went.

Let me tell you the story 

'Bout the call that changed my destiny  
Me and my boys went out  
Just to end up in misery  
Was about to go home when there she was 

Standing in front of me  
I said hi  
I got a little place nearby, wanna go?

I should have said no  
Someone's waiting for me  
But I called my girl up and said

I new I shouldn't have gone, but hey I wanted to have some fun tonight. We talked, laughed, and hung out. Then we got to kissing and one thing led to another. When I woke up the next morning, I totally regretted what I did. And now it's too late to take it back. I lay there in the Raye's bed and think of what I said to Serena; the words that changed everything.

__

  
Listen baby I'm sorry  
Just wanna tell you don't worry  
I will be late don't stay up and wait for me  
Say again  
You're dropping out  
My battery is low  
Just so you know  
We're goin' to a place nearby  
Gotta go

It's been two years, since that night and Serena has not spoken a word to me. You see, one of her friends told her about Raye and me. Serena took it really bad. She moved out of my apartment the day she found out and I haven't seen her since. I tried to make it up to her, but she wouldn't let me. I now know how much of a fool I was, but I can't do anything about it now. 

Now two years gone  
Nothing been won  
I can't take it back  
What's done is done  
One of her friends found out  
That she wasn't my only one  
And it eats me from inside  
That she's not by my side  
Just because I made that call and lied

I now lay here in my bed and think back on that night. I remember everything as if it happened yesterday. I remember hanging out with the guys, meeting Raye, and lying to Serena. Those words will haunt me forever.

Listen baby I'm sorry  
Just wanna tell you don't worry  
I will be late don't stay up and wait for me  
Say again  
You're dropping out  
My battery is low  
Just so you know  
We're goin' to a place nearby  
Gotta go

*phone rings*  
Listen baby I'm sorry

  
*busy signal/touch tone sound*  
"Hello...hello...hello"

*phone rings*  
Listen baby I'm sorry

*busy signal/touch tone sound*  
"Hello...hello...hello"  
Gotta go

A few more years have gone by and I have made some new friends. We were talking about stupid things we did once and it was my turn. I thought about Serena and knew what I wanted to say. So I told them a little story about the call that changed everything.

Let me tell you the story 

'Bout the call that changed my destiny  
Me and my boys went out  
Just to end up in misery  
Was about to go home and there she was 

Standing in front of me  
I said hi  
I got a little place nearby  
Gotta go

As I tell them what I told Serena, the words repeat themselves over and over in my mind.

Listen baby I'm sorry  
Just wanna tell you don't worry  
I will be late don't stay up and wait for me  
Say again  
You're dropping out  
My battery is low  
Just so you know  
We're goin' to a place nearby  
Gotta go

Listen baby I'm sorry  
Just wanna tell you don't worry  
I will be late don't stay up and wait for me  
Say again  
You're dropping out  
My battery is low  
Just so you know  
We're goin' to a place nearby  
We're goin' to a place nearby  
Gotta go

*click of phone hanging up*


End file.
